Entrevista com a Vampira
by Cherry Cullen
Summary: Kagome narra seus 324 anos como vampira,ela conta como foi transformada por naraku,sua busca por vampiros como ela e seu amor verdadeiro.


**Entrevista com a Vampira.**

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, blábláblá...

**N/A:** Essa é uma fanfic que eu gosto muito então adoraria se vocês lessem e para me deixar feliz por alguns dias nada melhor que algumas reviews.

--

**Tókio-Japão novembro de 2009.**

**E**ra uma típica noite de novembro no Japão e uma garota alta com os cabelos delicadamente ondulados no tom mais bonito de preto-azulado olhava pela janela do quarto andar de um prédio distante da cidade.  
-Bom por que me pediu que eu viesse até aqui?-Perguntou um repórter que escrevia entrevistas em uma revista popular no país a mulher não respondeu só deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Essa é a sua casa?-O repórter novamente perguntou o que alimentou o sorriso da mulher.

- É só um quarto, você precisará de muita memória no computador-A mulher pronunciou-se pela primeira vez na noite, sua voz era perfeita: doce, equilibrada e musical.

-Não se preocupe - O repórter comentou abrindo o notebooke.  
-Eu sou uma vampira - Ela alegou ainda sem olhar para o rapaz.

-o que?- o entrevistador riu.

-Eu sou uma vampira – Ela tornou a disser.

-Desculpe mais eu não acredito! –Ele respondeu.

-Mas deveria - Ela respondeu batendo as unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho na janela.  
-Você ia tomar meu sangue?- O Rapaz riu com a própria pergunta.

- Honestamente?Você é tentador só que prefiro outra coisa-a mulher afirmou vendo o rapaz se arrepiar.  
- Vamos ligar a luz - ela comentou sorrindo enquanto o rapaz se dirigia à janela.  
**N**o outro segundo a luz estava ligada e a mulher frente-a –frente com o entrevistador que não pode deixar de gritar, não foi por causa de sua pele extremamente branca que era quase transparente ou por causa das olheiras que mais pareciam hematomas ele soube que ela não era normal, pois não _existiam_ pessoas como ela, perfeita!Ela possuía olhos dourados extremamente chamativos, na opinião do repórter ela seria eleita à miss universo sem fazer muito esforço.  
-Agora acredita em mim?- A vampira perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

-Uhum - Murmurou o rapaz ainda admirando a beleza da mulher.

-Bom por que me pediu que eu viesse até aqui?- Ele tornou a perguntar quando saiu de seus pensamentos.  
- Quero contar a você a minha historia – Ela respondeu sentando na cadeira enfrente ao microfone.  
-Sua historia?-ele perguntou apreensivo.  
--Alguém precisa acreditar que a minha espécie existe - Ela retrucou.  
**E**le se sentou à frente dela e ligou o microfone ao notebooke.  
- Quando estiver pronta, mais antes posso fazer algumas perguntas?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso tímido.  
-À vontade - A portadora dos olhos dourados respondeu depois de ter jogado sua cabeça para trás.

-Você dorme em caixão?-ele perguntou apreensivo.  
-Eu não durmo - Ela respondeu gargalhando.

-Alho?- Ele perguntou.  
- Não costumo comer a comida dos humanos - sua gargalhada aumentou.  
-Tudo bem, podemos começar quando estiver pronta- ele afirmou enquanto deslizava o botão do microfone para on.

**A** mulher cruzou as pernas e apoio o cotovelo na mesa e fechou os olhos pensativa.  
-Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome,nasci aonde atualmente é Liverpool na Inglaterra em 1665,eu era uma menina frágil,meiga e com uma saúde extremamente fraca,meu pai e meu irmão passavam o dia trabalhando e minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos,eu fui internada no hospital e recebi o diagnostico de tuberculose,com o meu estagio da doença muitos médicos acreditavam que eu iria morrer em poucos anos o que levou meu pai ao suicídio e meu irmão a ir embora sem deixar noticias e foi assim que eu o conheci... –Ela parou em um suspiro.

Bom gente a partir do próximo capitulo Kagome começara a narrar sua própria vida.  
Criticas,Sugestões, Tomatadas,pedradas serão sempre bem-vindas.  
Deixem Reviews.  
_Beeijo._

Cherry Cullen.


End file.
